gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
I Still Believe/Super Bass
I Still Believe/Super Bass (en español Sigo Creyendo/Súper Bajo) es un mash up de las canciones I Still Believe de 'Mariah Carey' y Super Bass de Nicki Minaj. Será interpretado como dueto por Sue y Blaine en el episodio Feud. Contexto de la Cancion Sera presentada (posiblemente) inspirandose en la rivalidad de las dos cantantes originales de las canciones. Letra Blaine: Oh, yeah, mhm You look in my eyes And I get emotional inside I know it's crazy, but You still can touch my heart And after all this time You'd think that I Wouldn't feel the same But time melts into nothing And nothing's changed I still believe That someday you and me Will find ourselves in love again Oh, baby, yeah I had a dream You and me Will find ourselves in love again New Directions (Blaine): (I) I still believe (Baby, I do) Someday you and me Blaine con New Directions: Just give me one more try In love again Sue: Oh, yeah Sue con las Cheerios: This one is for the boys with the boomer system Top down, AC with the cooler system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up He got stacks on deck like he savin' up Sue (con las Cheerios): And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill He cold, he dope, he might be broke He always in the air, but he never fly coach He a total freakin' (trip, trip), sailor of the (ship, ship) When he make it (drip, drip) kiss him on the (lip, lip) That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe I said, (excuse me you're a hell of a guy) I mean (my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly) I mean, (you're so shy and I'm loving your tie) (You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh) (Yes I did, yes I did), somebody please tell him (who the hell I is) I am (Nicki Minaj), I mack them dudes up Back coupes up And chuck the deuce up Sue con las Cheerios: Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (Cheerios: He got that super bass) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (Cheerios: Yeah, that's that super bass) Sue con las Cheerios: Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass (Sue: He got that super bass) Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass Sue con New Directions: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (Cheerios: He got that super bass) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (Cheerios: Yeah, that's that super bass) Sue (Blaine con New Directions): His heartbeat's runnin' away (I still believe) Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way Oh it be like Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass (I still believe) Can't you hear that Sue con las Cheerios: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Blaine con New Directions: Don't you know that I still believe (Sue: Yeah) That someday you and me Sue con las the Cheerios (Blaine con New Directions): Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (In love again) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (The Cheerios: Yeah, that's that super bass) Blaine con New Directions: I had a dream That one day you and me Sue con las Cheerios (Blaine con New Directions): Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (In love again) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah, that's that super bass Curiosidades *Este sería el segundo mash-up de la serie que contiene una canción de Nicki Minaj. El primero sería Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. *Sería la tercera vez que se canta una canción de Nicki Minaj. *Primer dueto entre Blaine y Sue. *Tercera cancion en la temporada que participan The Cheeries en una performan y segunda en hacer apoyo vocal Video thumb|center|311 px thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sue Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Duetos de Blaine Categoría:Canciones del episodio Feud